


Feel Special

by Rare_pair_princess



Series: Better Together (drabbles) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_pair_princess/pseuds/Rare_pair_princess
Summary: Sometimes, Tooru spins into a place where he can't stop working.Luckily, he has a loving Husband who's always there to help.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Better Together (drabbles) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072523
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48





	Feel Special

**Author's Note:**

> I have once again named a work based on whatever lyric is playing when I get to 'title work' lol
> 
> Please enjoy<3

“Tooru.” Koushi’s voice cut through the constant tapping and click of Tooru’s frantic typing. The brunette was hunched over the dining room table, the glow of his laptop almost blindingly bright in the darkness settled over the rest of the house.

The clacking of keys continued, never pausing for a second. Koushi pursed his lips. 

_ “Tooru,”  _ He called again, raising his voice. He walked closer, blanket pulled tightly around his frame. It was now the wee hours of the morning, and Tooru had promised to join him in bed  _ hours  _ ago. 

The taller pushed his glasses up and finally turned to face his husband. His eyes were red-rimmed and looked teary with how exhausted he must have been. Underneath his beautiful chocolate brown eyes were swollen, and his hair laid flat on his head.

Koushi stifled a yawn, blinking his eyes groggily. “Come join me in bed.” He didn’t bother asking; he’d been together with Tooru long enough to know that all he’d get if he asked nicely is,  _ I’ll be there in a few minutes, Kou-chan. _

“I need to finish this-” His voice is raspy and his words are slurred together. He’s  _ exhausted.  _ Koushi’s eyebrows pinched. It’s been awhile since the brunette has gotten to this point, but it was really only a matter of time. Koushi had to nip this in the bud before it got worse, before Tooru started to ignore more than just his body’s need for sleep.

“It’s four in the morning, Tooru. You work at  _ eight.” _

“I’ll be there in a second, Kou-chan. I’m an adult, I can take care of myself.”

Tooru’s tone was sharp, but Koushi knew just how to avoid the edges and not get cut.

“Then  _ do  _ it. Because spending all night working and neglecting your body’s need for sleep, neglecting  _ me, _ isn’t taking  _ care  _ of yourself.” Koushi kept his voice soft, he was tired and wasn’t trying to fight. “I only see you at night and on weekends this time of the year. I miss you.  _ Please  _ just come to bed.”

Tooru’s expression softened. He hesitated, his mind clearly still racing and telling him to  _ work work work!  _ But he slowly closed his laptop, the click of it resounding around the room, and looked up at Koushi with apology in his eyes.

Koushi, still standing, brought a hand out from under his blanket and cupped Tooru’s cheek, brushing his thumb under the brunette’s eye.

“It’s okay,” He whispered, leaning down to kiss his husband's slightly chapped lips. The man needed water, and sleep. “Just come to bed with me now, please. Let’s savor those hours of sleep you have.”


End file.
